Merry Christmas, Baby
by Tahiri Solo
Summary: A Star Wars Christmas . . . what else can I say? (Jaina/Zekk, Tenel Ka/Jacen, and Tahiri/Anakin fans should like this one.)


Merry Christmas, Baby  
By Tahiri Solo  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
Disclaimer: All the characters, places and such mentioned in this are the property of Lucasfilm. I own nothing and an in no way making any money off of this story. Also, if this bears any resemblance to stories written by others, that is purely coincidental. No infringement is intended.  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
A/N: I know there isn't really Christmas in SW, but oh well. There is in this fic. And I'm completely ignoring everything that happened in Star By Star, because that book is Sithspawn. Everything up to Rebirth happened, but not all the death and stuff in SbS. (That certainly doesn't make me feel very Christmas-y.)The twins and Tenel Ka are 21, Anakin is 20, Tahiri is 18, Zekk is 24, and Ben is four. Merry Christmas, everyone!  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
  
Leia Organa Solo sighed with contentment. For once, her entire family was together - and she loved it.   
  
I wish Christmas came more than once a year, she thought to herself wistfully. I could get used to this.   
  
The war with the Yuuzhan Vong had ended several months before, and although the galaxy was still in shambles, her family had managed to find time to celebrate the holiday together.   
  
She was especially glad to have her children home safe. Jaina had taken leave from Rogue Squadron just to be with her family, since she had rarely gotten to be at home during the war. Jaina was sitting holding Leia's nephew Ben on her lap; and leaning against her longtime boyfriend Zekk, who had one arm around Jaina and the other smoothing Ben's hair away from his small face. Leia smiled a little as she watched them. Though she hadn't liked Zekk for quite some time after he and Jaina had first met, over twelve years ago, she realized now that her daughter could never find anyone who would be more devoted to her. Their relationship had hit many rocky spots over the years, but had always emerged bright and strong.  
  
Next Leia turned to Anakin. His own girlfriend, Tahiri Veila, was sitting on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Leia still had trouble adjusting to the fact that her youngest child was in love, but her eldest son, Jacen, had shocked her even more. Shocked them all, in fact.  
  
Less than three months ago, he and the Hapan princess Tenel Ka had been married.   
  
The memory of that day was still vivid in her mind. Their announcement that they were engaged had been completely unexpected, and no one knew quite what to think. Han's face had screwed up with incredulity, and his only response had been, "Aren't you two a little young?"  
  
"We are," Jacen had answered, shrugging, "but we love each other. We know we're meant to be together - I've never been more certain of anything in my life. But we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. Everything is so uncertain - life is always uncertain for Jedi, and for all we know, the Vong could come back. Dad, I love her, and I know she loves me. I want to spend forever with her."  
  
Their wedding had been a small affair - they had somehow managed to keep it secret, despite the fact that she was a Hapan princess and he was the son of the New Republic's former Chief of State - with just family and friends. Leia couldn't remember the last time she had cried so hard.   
  
Jacen was now sitting with his new wife close at his side, looking adoringly at her as she smiled up at him. The two were completely absorbed in one another, and Leia had to wipe away another tear.  
  
She felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, and a soft voice said in her ear, "Well, we've already lost one of them. And from the looks of it, Jaina will be the next to go, with Anakin not far behind."   
  
Leia leaned back against her husband with a sigh. "Jaina and Zekk probably will be married soon," she agreed. "Look at them. They're perfect for each other."  
  
Han chuckled softly. "I can remember a time when you would have died if you saw the two of them so close. You certainly didn't seem too fond of Zekk back then."  
  
"Well, no," Leia agreed. "I guess I was just afraid he would end up hurting her . . ." She let her voice trail off.  
  
"Sweetheart, his background doesn't mean anything. He told me once that he would kill himself before hurting her, and I believe it."  
  
"I know that now," she said, snuggling up closer against him. "I just don't want to see another of them go."  
  
"We're not losing them," Han said firmly. "Look at Jacen. He's got himself a wife now, but he's still here. It just means that we're adopting another person into the family, not letting one leave."  
  
"Oh, my stars," he heard Leia breathe. "We could be grandparents soon."  
  
She sensed Han's eyes widening. "These kids had just better keep their hands off each other. I'm not ready for that yet."  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Anakin, did your family always spend holidays like this?" Tahiri asked softly, still sitting on his lap.   
  
"Whenever we could," Anakin answered. "But the occasions were rare."  
  
"I wonder if my parents had celebrations like this with me," Tahiri said wistfully. "I wish I could remember . . ."  
  
Anakin sighed, kissing her on the neck, but before he could reply, Jaina came striding up, a wide grin on her face. "The gift you got Tahiri is here," she announced.  
  
Anakin grinned. "Good. Tahiri, come on." He lifted her into his arms and stood up, carrying her.  
  
Tahiri raised her eyebrows, but did not protest. "Anakin, what did you get me?"  
  
"You'll see," Anakin replied with a chuckle.   
  
  
He carried Tahiri over to another room of the Imperial Palace, and, still grinning broadly, said, "It'll be coming through the door any minute."  
  
Having absolutely no idea what was going on, Tahiri simply sat down and waited.   
  
Finally, the door swung opened, and in walked a figure, completely covered in robes.  
  
Tahiri sat absolutely still, too stunned to speak, but after a moment, she leaped up from her chair, not noticing that she had knocked it over in her haste. "Sliven!" she cried out, running to him and jumping up into his arms like a little girl. She clung to him fiercely, and it was obvious she was crying. Sliven held her like a father would hold his daughter, staring down at her with an adoration Anakin could sense rather than see. He grunted to her softly in the Raider language, and Tahiri responded in kind, her voice sounding choked.  
  
Finally, she pulled away from Sliven and turned to Anakin, her eyes still wide with shock. "Anakin," she breathed. "What - how . . . How did you do this?"  
  
Anakin flashed her the famous Solo smile. "Remember about two months ago, when I told you I was going off on some mission and I wouldn't let you come? I actually went to Tatooine, found Sliven, and arranged for him to be here on Christmas."   
  
His voice dropped a pitch, and his eyes looked sad. "I couldn't stand seeing you without any family anymore. I knew you missed Sliven, and I thought this would make you happy."  
  
Tahiri flung herself at Anakin, hugging him fiercely. "This is the best present anyone's ever gotten me," she said softly, then pulled back and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"Tahiri, are we going to have to adopt another person into the tribe?" Sliven asked suddenly in Basic, and they could both imagine his grin.   
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Do you realize this is our first Christmas as a married couple?"  
  
Jacen grinned at Tenel Ka, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "If you had told me a year ago that I would be married to the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy, I would have said you were crazy. I still can't believe how lucky I am."   
  
Tenel Ka nestled deeper into his embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Jacen Solo," she whispered. "I know a lot of people think we made a huge mistake getting married, because we're so young and they say I should have had a 'political' marriage. But I know they're wrong. I've loved you ever since we first met - only I didn't know it at the time." Jacen could feel her grin against his shoulder. "I want to spend forever with you."  
  
Jacen tenderly lifted her face from his shoulder so that he could kiss her. "That's all I've ever wanted," he said softly, and they kissed passionately, unaware that everyone in the room - even the droids - were watching them.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"It's weird," Jaina told Zekk, snuggling closer to him.  
  
"What's weird, sweetheart?"  
  
"Seeing my twin brother being married. Tenel Ka is one of my best friends, and I love having her as a sister-in-law, and I know that they're in love and meant to be together . . . but, Zekk, it's still weird."  
  
Zekk kissed the top of her head. "Come on, Jaina. I want to give you your Christmas present."  
  
She got up willingly and followed him out, but when he led her out of the Imperial Palace, she began to get suspicious. "Zekk? Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise," was all he would say, and continued to lead her.  
  
  
Finally, they stopped at the fountain in Dhalbreth Square.   
  
"Zekk?" Jaina asked again. "What are we doing here?'  
  
"Shh," Zekk said. "Just sit down." He gestured to the fountain, and Jaina sat on its edge, wondering what in the worlds was going on. He looked slightly anxious, and, despite her curiosity, Jaina found her mind drifting to how cute he looked when he was nervous. His eyes were wide, hopeful yet slightly scared; a stray lock of hair fell unnoticed in his face . . .  
  
And suddenly, he got down on one knee, nearly causing Jaina to fall backwards in shock. From his vest pocket, Zekk withdrew a small velvet box and opened it, showing her the contents.   
  
Inside was a ring, a beautiful violet stone encased in a gleaming white metal that wrapped around the stone in an almost vine-like pattern. Jaina stared, wide-eyed, at the ring, then at Zekk, her heart beating wildly and her head spinning, too stunned to speak.  
  
"Jaina," Zekk said softly, "ever since we first met, you've been incredibly special to me. You were the best friend I'd ever had, and I was protective of you in a way I had never been with anyone else. Just the thought of someone ever hurting you was almost more than I could bear. I hated it when you went to Yavin 4 to start your training, because I knew as you became a Jedi, you would get yourself into all sorts of trouble - as Jedi tend to do, and you had a knack for it anyway - and I wouldn't be around to help you.   
  
"I eventually realized that I was in love with you. But before I could even sort out my own feelings, I made the biggest mistake of my life . . ." Zekk's voice trailed off, sounding choked. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly, then continued. "Jaina, I love you more than anything else in this entire galaxy . . . I would lay my life down for you and not for one moment regret it. All I want is a chance to try making you as happy as you've made me."  
  
He took a deep breath, and gazed up into her eyes, which were shimmering with tears. "Jaina   
Solo . . . will you marry me?"  
  
In response, Jaina leaped up and flung herself at him, nearly tackling him to the ground. "Zekk, did you even have to ask?" she managed through her tears. "Of course I'll marry you!"  
  
For a long moment, they were unable to do anything more than cling to each other; but finally, they pulled apart, just slightly, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
When they finally had to come up for air, Zekk drew his fiancée close against his chest, and whispered softly into her hair:  
  
"Merry Christmas, baby." 


End file.
